listfandomcom-20200216-history
List of space pirates
This is a list of space pirates, often found in the science fiction and fantasy genres. 0-9 A * Amagons, Blake's 7 * Angus Thermopyle - The Gap Cycle * Atomsk the Pirate King - anime series FLCL or Fooly Cooly B * Ryoko Balta, in Tenchi Muyo! GXP * Barca (Exosquad) * Black Sun - from the Star Wars Expanded Universe * Booba - from the Super Sentai series Dengeki Sentai Changeman * Boskone - from the Lensman Books * Brak and his brother Sisto from the Space Ghost series C * Cannonball (Transformers) * The Captain, in Doctor Who * Captain Harlock * The Captain and Patch in Fireball XL5 * Cavrilhu Pirates, in Star Wars Expanded Universe * Corsair, in X-Men D * Dark Eldar - Warhammer 40,000 * Des'maric Pirates - Star Wars Expanded Universe * David Shotwell - Earth * Deadeye Duck - Bucky O'Hare * Divatox - ''Power Rangers: Turbo * Dorgengoa - '' Rogue Galaxy E *Elasi - Star Trek *Elon Cody Starbuck - Star Reach F G H * Hallas (''Exosquad) * Harlock, in Captain Harlock * Humma Kavula, in The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy I * The Ice Pirates, a 1984 comedy film * Independence War 2: Edge of Chaos - space pirates computer game J * John Silver, in Treasure Planet * Jubail (Exosquad) * Jaster Rogue, Rogue Galaxy K * Kraid, in the Metroid series * Kagato - Tenchi Muyo! * Kei Pirates - Outlaw Star L *Lucky Starr and the Pirates of the Asteroids - Children's books M *Mother Brain, in Metroid series N * Nick Succorso - The Gap Cycle O * Orions, in Star Trek * The Space Pirate crew, in One Piece P * Pirates - Escape Velocity Nova * Pirates of Pestulon - Space Quest III * Pirates of Zan - Murray Leinster Q R * Raiders - Babylon 5 * Rue - Bio of a Space Tyrant * Ridley, in Metroid * Ryoko, in Tenchi Muyo! * Terry Robb * Robo-Pirates - Rayman 2: The Great Escape * Rykengolls - The Chronicles Of Riddick commonly known as the "Riddickverse" * Reavers - From the Firefly/Serenity universe by Joss Whedon * Roborg, Leader of the Space Pirates - SuperOobi & His Amaing Friends (STAR WARS) * Run Seven, a genetically augmented pig in the Revelation Space universe created by Alastair Reynolds. S * Jonas Simbacca (Exosquad) * Sol Bianca * Jenna Stannis, Blake's 7 * The Space Pirates, in Doctor Who * Space Pirates, in Metroid * Space Pirates in the Futurama Episode Godfellas * Starjammers, in X-Men * The Star Pirate in Planet Comics * Space Piratez, in SpaceCowboy * Space Pirate Descal and Neo-Descal - Chousei Kantai Sazer-X * Han Solo and Chewbacca, in Star Wars T * Leonia Tavira, who controlled seven pirate crews in the Star Wars novel I, Jedi. * Tyler - Phantasy Star II * Tullece - The Tree Of Might U V * Vala Mal Doran - Stargate: SG-1 W * Weavel - Metroid Prime Hunters * Wing Commander: Privateer - a space pirate computer game based in the Wing Commander universe * Wolf O'Donnell - Starfox X Y Z *Zenetian pirates from the TV series Farscape Category:Space pirates